


Give me touch (Cause I’ve been missing it)

by Some_Dead_Guy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gai taking care of Kakashi because that is my shit, Hurt/Comfort, It’s kinda lowkey but it’s there, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dead_Guy/pseuds/Some_Dead_Guy
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a long mission and Gai takes care of him.Or, domestic fluff and smut in the form of taking care of your emotionally stunted Jonin boyfriend.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 314





	Give me touch (Cause I’ve been missing it)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for these two and it’s smut lmao 😤
> 
> Not beta-read so I apologize for any mistakes/typos!

Kakashi clicks the door to Gai’s apartment closed behind him, keeping the sound as quiet as possible. Kakashi is sure that Gai hears it anyway, already knows that Kakashi’s there, but it’s the principle of it.

And the fact that Kakashi feels as if he’s about to shake apart, a live wire that will spark violently at the slightest touch, a tower that’s close to teetering and crashing down.

Everything seems so loud, overwhelming, and Kakashi can hear every little sound outside in the street, every creak of the apartment settling, the noise deafening even over the rushing of blood in his ears.

“Kakashi?” Comes Gai’s voice, the man himself leaning against the barrier between the kitchen and the living room. He’s rubbing blearily at his eyes, and Kakashi guesses he must have fallen asleep at the kitchen table again, waiting for him.

He’s three days late from the mission he had been on, and he wonders if Gai had waited all night those days too.

“Gai.” Kakashi whispers, and his voice rasps with underuse and he’s surprised he hadn’t choked on it, the way it had caught and scratched painfully at his throat.

Gai straightens up significantly, all signs of sleep draining from him and he’s already taking a half step towards Kakashi before he can even think of getting another word out. It makes guilt swell up in him, cold and heavy in the pit of his stomach and suddenly he wishes he hadn’t come here at all.

Gai doesn’t deserve to have to deal with him, shouldn’t have to put Kakashi back together when there’s so many pieces missing, shouldn’t have to be the one here to watch as Kakashi’s hands tremble because they’re soaked in blood and they’re still  _ warm  _ with it and the blood feels like  _ hers  _ even when he knows it’s  _ not _ —

“Kakashi.” Gai’s voice says again, and he’s quiet, quieter than he usually is and his voice is soft and deep and nothing like  _ hers _ but he still freezes anyway.

“Look at me.” He says, and it makes Kakashi realize that he’s staring at the ground, eyes unfocused and vision blurry. His left eye aches and burns, and he can’t remember  _ why _ —

He looks up and he meets Gai’s dark eyes that are soft and sharp and worried and firm all at the same time, and lets out a shuddering breath. Gai reaches his hand up and it’s slow, obvious in its movement so it doesn’t startle Kakashi. Kakashi doesn’t bother following the motion, instead he just looks into Gai’s eyes until his hand meets Kakashi’s face.

“You need to close your eye.” He murmurs, and then his thumb is brushing against his eyelid, gently urging it to close. He runs his thumb down his scar once Kakashi does, thumbnail resting on Kakashi’s cheek when he reaches the end. He’s soft in the movement, hands so large and calloused yet so caring and warm. 

Kakashi twitches, face jerking towards Gai’s fingers where they’re cupping the left side of his face but he can’t let himself lean in, can’t let himself have this kindness because he doesn’t  _ deserve _ it not after—

“Come here.” Gai says softly, and he’s pulling Kakashi forward by the neck, his fingers cupping his nape and moving him carefully towards the kitchen. Kakashi goes willingly, swallowing thickly and hearing his throat click around it. 

Gai stops him at the sink and turns on the water, and Kakashi wants to tell him it’s not hot enough, that it should be scalding, that it should be able to burn the skin of his hands off, to get rid of every layer of blood until  _ his _ is the only left—

But it’s only slightly hotter than lukewarm and Gai is tugging Kakashi’s gloves off, placing the blood sodden garments on the counter. He lathers soap onto Kakashi’s hands, soap that smells like lavender, and he cleans between Kakashi’s fingers and over his palms and under his nails, until the soap runs pink, before he finally puts them under the water. 

Kakashi shouldn’t need someone else to wash his hands for him, he’s a _grown_ _man_ for God’s sake, but he doesn’t say anything. He likes the feeling of Gai’s hands on him, gentler than they have any right to be, kinder than what he deserves, but he shudders at the feeling of Gai’s calloused hands rubbing over his anyway.

Gai scrubs until there’s no blood left, until all that’s left is Kakashi’s flushed pink skin. He grabs a soft towel and dries them thoroughly and Kakashi lets him do so silently. When Gai is finished he pulls both hands to his mouth and kisses each knuckle delicately, looking at Kakashi as he does it. Kakashi’s fingers twitch in the other man’s hold but he doesn’t pull away,  _ can’t  _ pull away. 

“Do you want me to run you a bath?” He says softly, and Kakashi’s knuckles are still close enough to his mouth that Kakashi can feel his lips move against his skin. Kakashi shivers.

“Yeah.” He rasps after a moment, thinking of the blood coated on his clothes, the blood he can feel on his face and matting in his hair. Almost none of the blood is his.

Gai smiles and pulls away with one last kiss to his hands before walking towards the bathroom. Kakashi follows him, and even though he still feels tense and wound up he  _ almost _ feels safe again. He’s getting there, his heart not so quick or heavy where it’s trapped inside his chest, and he’ll take whatever he can get.

Gai is kneeling next to the tub, holding his hand under the faucet, feeling for the best temperature. There’s a light blue robe folded on the toilet seat, the soft and comfortable one that Kakashi likes most. His mouth twitches in what would be a smile on a better day. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Gai asks once the tub is filled, and he looks back at Kakashi with his big sincere eyes and Kakashi’s heart gives a heavy thump behind his ribs. He’ll never get used to that face, those expressions, so soft and genuine and directed at  _ him  _ of all people.

He swallows and croaks out an ashamed, “Yes.”

Gai shouldn’t have to stay, and Kakashi shouldn’t ask him to, because he should be capable of taking a bath by himself,  _ God  _ he’s pathetic— 

“Kakashi.” Gai’s voice cuts through his thoughts, sharp and clear and clarifying. Gai’s closer now and he’s reaching out again, slowly and carefully, “It’s fine,  _ you’re _ fine.” 

Gai’s hands find his face and his thumbs are teasing at the edge of his mask, silently asking permission, and Kakashi gives it to him with a small nod. It makes Gai smile, and although Kakashi almost wants to keep the barrier between them he’ll easily give into the vulnerability if it means Gai will look at him like  _ that _ . Warm, soft,  _ open _ , as if Kakashi is more than the mess that he is, more than the broken, shattered pieces that can’t even fit together properly anymore.

Gai’s thumbs hook under the fabric and he tugs it down, exposing the bottom half of Kakashi’s face to the cool air. Gai leans in nearly immediately, only stalling long enough to give Kakashi time to turn away if he wants to, but when Kakashi doesn’t Gai’s full mouth easily slots against his.

It’s slow, and warm, and Kakashi sighs a little into it, the sound leaving his throat before he can stop it. Gai hums, his tongue dipping into Kakashi’s mouth only long enough to tease at a pronounced canine before he’s pulling back.

“I missed you.” He’s breathes into the space between them, and although Kakashi is covered in blood and must smell like dirt and moss and sweat, Gai still leans in again to peck his mouth one last time.

“I missed you, too.” Kakashi murmurs once they’re separated, and he immediately wants the heat of Gai’s body against him again.

“You should clean up, rival.” Gai smiles, and it’s still muted, like it has been all night, but the added  _ rival  _ at the end of the sentence makes something in Kakashi’s chest loosen. It’s familiar, and it’s nice, even though Kakashi won’t admit it. 

Something about the way Gai looks at him makes him think Gai already knows.

“Maa, are you saying I smell bad?” Kakashi mumbles, his throat still raw but he manages a twitch of a smile even if it doesn’t stay for very long.

“I would never.” Gai says, his smile much brighter and larger and Kakashi wants to burn the image into his eyelids to remember forever.

Gai grabs at the zipper of his flak jacket, “You should divest yourself of your clothes, I’m sure they’re quite uncomfortable!” 

“If you wanted me naked you could have just asked.” Kakashi says, and it lacks the usual easy humor but it feels normal, the teasing, and he latches onto it.

“You can not bathe with clothes on Kakashi, so yes I do want you naked!” Gai responds easily, already unzipping his jacket and easing it off of his shoulders. It sounds heavy when it hits the floor, soaked in blood as it is, and Kakashi feels much lighter, left in the thin undershirt that attaches to his mask.

Gai makes quick work of the rest of his clothes, and Kakashi lets him, pliant and still as he allows layer after layer to be pulled from him. He’s too tired to be embarrassed of being left naked while Gai is still in a loose shirt and pajama pants.

And, really, Kakashi naked is not a sight that Gai is unused to.

Gai eases him down into the water after, and it’s warm and the perfect temperature and Kakashi lets himself slowly relax into it. He can feel Gai settle onto his knees behind him, radiating warmth from where he’s situated up against Kakashi’s back.

There’s a cup in Gai’s hand and the other reaches up to tilt Kakashi’s head back. Kakashi willingly moves and allows water to be poured over his hair, Gai’s hand following after to slick it back. 

Gai lathers soap into his silver strands once they’re properly soaked, fingers gentle and thick, and Kakashi can’t help but sigh at the sensation. Gai continues to wash his hair, careful and  _ perfect _ , and Kakashi feels himself fall slack against the rim of the tub.

Gai rubs a wet, soapy rag across his chest next once his hair has been cleaned and rinsed, and Kakashi rests his head against Gai’s chest, not bothering to watch as blood and grime flakes off of him. Gai is thorough and always so  _ gentle _ with him in these moments.

Kakashi wants to hate it but he can’t, and no matter how much he tells himself that he shouldn’t  _ want _ this, doesn’t  _ deserve _ it, he quietly revels in it. No one treats him the way Gai does, mostly because he would never  _ let _ anyone else treat him like this, would never  _ want  _ anyone but Gai see him like this.

Kakashi dozes, head still pillowed on Gai’s chest and Gai’s hand still moving over him. 

He comes back to himself when he hears Gai’s voice, “Do try to make it to the bed before falling asleep, rival!”

Kakashi makes a humming sound, turning his face into Gai’s collarbone and nosing at the skin there, the shirt hanging low on his chest.

When Gai chuckles Kakashi can both hear it and feel it rumble in his chest, a deep and warm sound that Kakashi would never admit to liking.

“Up! Up!” 

And then Gai’s picking him up easily, an arm under his legs and the other across his back and Kakashi’s eyes are springing open, his arms scrabbling to loop around Gai’s neck and clutch at his shirt.

He groans and buries his face into Gai’s shoulder, which only seems to amuse Gai further. Gai carefully places him down only long enough to help him into the soft blue robe he loves so much before he’s picking him up again.

Kakashi doesn’t protest, tired and wrung out and aching, and Gai’s warm and a mixture of soft and hard muscle against him and he’s finding he has no reason to complain.

Gai eases him down into a bed and Kakashi sighs at the relief of finally making it onto a mattress.

“Stay.” Kakashi mumbles before Gai can even ask, and Kakashi is tugging the man down onto the bed with him.

Gai goes with him with ease, settles down next to him and holds Kakashi close without even being asked. Gai’s arms wrap around his waist and Kakashi’s hand spreads across Gai’s back, drawing mindless patterns across his shoulder blades.

When Kakashi looks up Gai is already watching him, and his eyes are still as soft as they were earlier, his ridiculous hair fanned out across the pillow and his full lips are curled into a delicate smile.

Kakashi realizes, with startling clarity, that he never wants to lose this. Kakashi is already so accustomed to loss and the throbbing pain that it leaves behind, and he’s used to avoiding ever having to feel that way ever again.

And yet, here Gai is, making him scared of losing a part of himself again, losing someone else and just adding to the cacophony of guilt in his mind and chest he was never able to get rid of. 

He loves him. 

“Kakashi?” Gai says, looking worried again. 

Gai’s always been so expressive, so present and loud and hard to forget or ignore.  _ And he loves him _ .

“I love you.” Kakashi whispers to him, because he doesn’t know what he would do if there was ever a time where he  _ couldn’t _ . Kakashi doesn’t say it often, can’t remember the last time he had, but each time he does Gai looks at him as if he had hung the stars and gave him the moon.

“I love you, too.” Gai says, quiet and private in the space between them.

Kakashi presses forward and kisses him before he can even think, his hand trailing up from Gai’s shoulders to the back of his head. His thin fingers thread through Gai’s dark hair, holding but not pulling. He wants to  _ feel _ close to him, make sure he’s truly  _ there _ .

Gai wastes no time in reciprocating, crowding against Kakashi, turning so that he’s hovering slightly over him, propped up on his arm. 

Gai is as passionate in this as he is in everything else, moving his lips against Kakashi all slow and languid, hot and wet. It doesn’t take long before Gai is pushing his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth, laving at the roof of his mouth and curling against Kakashi’s tongue.

Kakashi makes a high noise in the back of his throat when Gai bites at his bottom lip, flicking his tongue across it to abait the sting. Gai drifts from Kakashi’s lips, kissing his cheekbone and trailing up to his brow and then kissing his forehead and hairline. 

One of Gai’s hands runs through his hair, pushing the wet strands back from his face.

“What do you want, Kakashi?” He asks, and Kakashi can feel his lips move against the shell of his ear, the puff of his breath.

Kakashi has to bite his tongue from answering with the knee jerk reaction of saying  _ you _ .

Kakashi swallows and croaks out, “You know what.”

Gai smiles and Kakashi can feel it against his temple, “I want to hear you say it. I won’t continue without your explicit consent.”

When Kakashi exhales it trembles on its way out.

“I—I want you to fuck me.” Kakashi murmurs, and then belatedly continues, “Please.”

Gai laughs goodnaturedly and leans back to look Kakashi in the eye, “Okay, I can do that.” And he kisses the scar across his eye, a barely there press that makes his eyelids flutter.

Kakashi smiles a bit at that, because Gai has always managed to be ridiculous but stupidly  _ endearing _ .

And then Gai’s lips are capturing his again and he’s rolling on top of Kakashi, sturdy and  _ warm _ , and Kakashi sighs into Gai’s mouth at the feeling. Gai’s only an inch taller than him but he’s always been more muscular and Kakashi loves the feeling of being enveloped by Gai’s sheer size and  _ heat _ .

Kakashi wraps his arms around Gai’s neck, and Gai’s hands begin to unfasten his robe, quickly parting the fabric. Gai’s hands start as his chest, thumbs rubbing over his clavicle before they travel over Kakashi’s nipples. Kakashi arches into the touch, making a breathy noise that Gai smothers with his lips.

Gai’s fingers trace the scars he can find across his stomach, and Kakashi shivers, breaking the kiss to pant for air. Gai takes the opportunity to mouth along his neck, leaving open mouthed, wet kisses that make Kakashi shake and his breath hitch.

Gai moves down and catches a nipple in his mouth, his hands smoothing over Kakashi’s thighs. Kakashi moans softly, both of his hands tangling in Gai’s hair as his back arches up into Gai’s mouth.

“You’re beautiful.” Gai mumbles into Kakashi’s sternum before placing a kiss there. Kakashi can feel himself trembling.

Gai’s hands curl posessively over his hips, his mouth working it’s way down Kakashi’s stomach, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses. Gai kisses around Kakashi’s cock but never actually touches it, and Kakashi tries to raise his hips but Gai’s hands are firm where they hold him down.

Gai ignores him and kisses his thigh instead.

“ _ Gai _ .” Kakashi gasps, his legs tightening around Gai’s waist.

“Yes, darling?” Gai says innocently, and before Kakashi can say anything too scathing Gai’s biting down into the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

Kakashi jerks and moans, hands tightening for a moment where they’re still in Gai’s hair. Gai bites him again at the crease where his thigh meets his pelvis, and sucks a mark there too. 

“Gai— _ hah _ —” Kakashi squirms against the hold Gai still has on his hips, “Gai,  _ please _ .”

Gai must take mercy on him because in the next moment his mouth is enveloping his cock, and Kakashi throws his head back with a moan loud enough that he’s sure the neighbors can hear him.

Gai’s tongue swirls around his head before dragging down his shaft, and Kakashi bites his lip hard enough that he almost breaks the skin. Gai finds a rhythm and bobs up and down, his hands loosening on Kakashi’s hips so that Kakashi can move with him.

One of Gai’s hands finds his balls, cupping and rubbing them between his fingers. The feeling makes his hands tighten in Gai’s hair and Gai groans around him, the vibrations of it making Kakashi buck shallowly forward and let out a moan that cracks around the edges.

Kakashi can hear the litany of soft  _ ah—ah—ah’s  _ that leave his mouth, unable to hold his voice but the sounds he’s making only seems to encourage Gai more. Kakashi can feel the familiar pleasure building in his gut, molten heat that grows with every second. He’s not going to last much longer.

“Gai.” Kakashi warns, and his voice sounds high and strung out,

“ _ Gai _ —I—ah— _ ah _ ! _ ” _

Kakashi pulls weakly at Gai’s hair but Gai stays where he is and lets Kakashi come down his throat, swallowing every drop before pulling off with a wet  _ pop _ .

“Good?” Gai rumbles after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning forward so that he’s face to face with Kakashi.

Kakashi hums contentedly, his hands smoothing through Gai’s hair and twirling inky strands through his fingers.

Gai kisses him for a moment, more of a quick peck than anything, before he’s pulling Kakashi’s robe off of his shoulders. Kakashi lets him, arching off the bed to allow him to slip it off easier.

“Would you like to continue?” Gai asks, biting marks into Kakashi’s throat and shoulder, knowing that no one will be able to see them with Kakashi’s mask ever in place.

Kakashi sighs in pleasure, “Yeah.” He pointedly ignores Gai’s amused gaze when his voice cracks.

“Lift up your hips.” Gai mumbles into his skin and Kakashi obeys, laying back down once a pillow is stuffed under him.

Kakashi’s eyes are closed but he can hear Gai pulling off his shirt along with the rest of his clothes before he’s reaching over him to pull something out of the bedside drawer. Gai’s shuffling down Kakashi’s body once he’s retrieved what he wants, and seconds later he can hear a cap being clicked open.

When a finger prods at his entrance Kakashi sighs and spreads his legs further, and Gai’s digit slips in with little resistance. It only thrusts into him a few times before Kakashi is already squirming impatiently.

“Put in a second one.” Kakashi demands, rocking his hips down.

Gai huffs a short laugh but obeys, another wet finger joining the first. Kakashi hums and rocks his hips with Gai’s thrusts, pressing down on the fingers and wishing they were something  _ bigger _ .

It’s when something wetter touches his entrance that he jerks, eyes snapping open and his jaw dropping around a breathy moan. He looks down and he can see and  _ feel  _ Gai’s fingers begin to scissor him before his tongue slips in between them.

“Fuh—hah— _ Gai _ —” Kakashi’s head lolls to the side as Gai’s tongue pushes deeper, his fingers still working him open. A hand on Kakashi’s hips pulls him even closer, and Gai’s tongue begins to  _ thrust  _ in and out of him and Kakashi grips the sheets so hard he tears them. 

Kakashi spreads his legs further, allowing better access to Gai’s fingers and tongue. Gai manages to get even  _ deeper  _ and Kakashi cries out when a finger brushes his prostate. Gai does it again, and each time Kakashi makes a high keening noise, not bothering to restrain his voice.

Gai’s free hand reaches blindly for his cock and he pumps him up and down, thumb sliding over his slit. Kakashi can feel his thighs tense and his toes curl, his back bowing off the bed and his head turning into his pillow.

“ _ Gai _ .” Kakashi groans, and he can’t stop panting and moaning, and he swears he’s about to  _ come again _ —

Gai pulls away and Kakashi can’t stop the whine that leaves his throat.

“Not yet.” Gai says, and Kakashi shudders, hands clenching and unclenching where they lay on the bed.

Gai’s hand finds one of his and he threads their fingers together, “I want you to come when I’m inside you.” 

Kakashi gasps and nods. Gai grins and leans in to kiss him at the same as his hips move forward, his cock brushing against Kakashi’s hole. It makes him gasp and immediately rock down, chasing the feeling.

“Gai, please. Please, need you,  _ please _ —”

“I know.” Gai shushes him, “I know.” And with a kiss to Kakashi’s temple he’s  _ finally  _ sliding in.

Kakashi arches off the bed, his head thrown back and his fingers tightening around Gai’s. It must hurt, but Gai doesn’t complain, only peppers kisses across Kakashi’s skin as he slowly sinks into him. Kakashi’s breath stutters with every exhale, and no matter how much he tries to speed Gai up he’s moving into him slowly, and Kakashi can  _ feel _ himself stretch over Gai’s cock.

He whimpers when Gai’s pelvis finally meets his ass, cock buried to the hilt.

“You’re gorgeous.” Gai breathes into his neck, “You always feel amazing around me, beautiful and  _ perfect _ .”

Kakashi trembles at the praise, “Move,  _ please _ .”

And Gai does, pulling out over half way before thrusting forward. They both moan at the same time, and Kakashi’s free hand grips Gai’s shoulder, nails digging into the skin there. Gai does it again, and when he directly hits Kakashi’s prostate a sound akin to sob rips its way out of his throat.

And Gai does it again, and  _ again  _ and Kakashi cries out each time, thighs tightening around Gai’s waist and ankles locking together.

“Ah—ah— _ nngh _ —” Kakashi meets every thrust, moving his hips with Gai’s and he can’t stop making  _ noise _ —

“I adore the sounds you make.” Gai grunts, biting into Kakashi’s throat, worrying the skin between his teeth until it’s stinging and bruised.

“Love everything about you.” Gai babbles into his shoulder, breath hot and wet against his skin as he begins to thrust faster, “I love your voice, your body, love  _ you _ , Kakashi.”

A gasp stutters its way out of his lungs, “Love—you, too— _ ah _ !”

Kakashi clenches around Gai, his whole body tensing and arching, his mouth open on a silent scream, and then he’s coming. Gai fucks him through it, muttering praises and sweet words into his skin.

Kakashi shivers through the aftershocks, and Gai speeds up, searching for his own release. It doesn’t take long until Gai’s coming too, shouting and collapsing forward onto Kakashi as his hips make little shallow movements, pumping Kakashi full of come.

He stills once he’s finished and lays on top of Kakashi for a few moments, the only sound permeating the air is their breathing. Gai eventually pulls out and Kakashi whimpers at the loss. Gai kisses his forehead before he rolls off of him, and Kakashi follows his warmth, tucking into his side and nosing at his throat.

“You should take another bath.” Gai says after a few more moments of silence, his arm looping around Kakashi’s waist and pulling him closer.

Kakashi makes a sleepy noise into his shoulder, “Later.”

Gai chuckles, but concedes with little argument. 

Kakashi feels pleasantly achy, warm and satiated and taken care of. He likes the feeling, and he falls asleep to Gai kissing the top of his head and murmuring mindless words into his hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first attempt at writing smut 👀
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and consider giving me kudos or a comment they are what fuel me 🥺


End file.
